¿Condiciones Iguales? No
by Jinseigami'Fell
Summary: (Transcurre después del "Ocarine of Time". Que Link haya sido héroe, no justifica que al volver a su tiempo fuese un adulto maduro y responsable, él siguió siendo un niño... ser amigo de la princesa se puede considerar bueno, pero ¿Hasta qué punto? /One-Shoot/)


¿Condiciones Iguales? NO.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

(Transcurre después del "Ocarine of Time". Que Link haya sido héroe, no justifica que al volver a su tiempo fuese un adulto maduro y responsable, él siguió siendo un niño... ser amigo de la princesa se puede considerar bueno, pero ¿Hasta qué punto? /One-Shoot/)

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

El castillo de Hyrule, siempre protegido, lleno de guardias que velaban por la seguridad del mismo... Pero entre ellos, absolutamente silenciosa, una sombra es escabullía, los evitaba, sus deseos de llegar a la ciudadela a los pies del castillo guiaban cada paso, aun cuando todo llevaba meses de planificación, esta vez lo lograría, estaba segura.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

En otra parte de la ciudadela, un niño de no más de 11 años, junto a una pequeña hada, se encontraba en un cuarto conjunto a la puerta de entrada a la ciudadela, miraba atento las vasijas del lugar, hasta que desenfundo su espada y comenzó a romperlas.

-Link... deberías dejar eso el guardia te está mirando... muy feo.

-Creí que ya se había acostumbrado Navi, después de todo lo hago bastante seguido.

-No por eso deja de preocupar... ¡Deja por lo menos una vasija!

-Pero esta tiene 10 rupias.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

-He venido tantas veces que ya se ha cual le deja con más rupias.

-Memoria para esto tienes pero tu compromiso con Ruto...- Le susurro por lo bajo a Link, es cual inmediatamente actuó defensivamente.

-¡No es mi culpa, no pensé que fuera importante! Además siquiera sabía lo que quería decir cuando lo menciono.

-Claro.

-¿Me huele a sarcasmo?

-No, eres tú que apestas, en serio, deberías bañarte.

-¡No! Eso es para mortales.

-Eres mortal no te quejes.

-No mientras tenga esto- Le respondió completamente sonriente mientras le enseñaba una de sus botellas, esta contenía una hada de tonos rosados.

-¡Dijiste que la soltarías!

-Veras, eeem...- "Alguna excusa, rápido" -¡Están por cerrar la Bolera Bombchu tengo que ir antes de que lo cierren!

-¡Oye, no me dejes atrás! ¡Aun así esta discusión no ha terminado!

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

En la pequeña fuente del mercado se hallaba una pequeña niña, rubia de ojos azules, sentada descansando, a simple vista destacaba que tenía cierto grado en la nobleza, después de todo aunque estuviese vestida de manera simple, no podía evitar borrar su porte real.

-No lo puedo creer... triplicó la guardia después de mi último intento de fuga. Impa... ¿Qué acaso no tienes compasión?

En efecto la princesa Zelda había tenido al fin una tercera fuga exitosa... después de siete fallidas desde la segunda, pero lo había logrado, ahora lo único que tenía que hacer era pasar desapercibida entre la multitud y evitar a Impa, claro que eso no pasaría, ella no podría verla entre tanta gente, seguramente se daría cuenta de su presencia cuando la estuviese cargando de vuelta al castillo, pero debía aprovechar de soñar aunque fuera unos minutos. La pequeña noble salió de su letargo cuando una voz conocida estaba pronunciando la primera silaba de una oración equivocada.

-Prin- Rápidamente calló, esa mirada le indicaba que, seguramente estaría muerto si continuaba.

-Buena elección Link- Le dijo Navi llegando a la altura del hombro del mencionado.

-Claro... Emmmm ¿Buenos días?

-Buenas tardes- Le respondía la pequeña con relativa calma.

-Sabia que me iba a equivocar, bueno ¿Qué hace aquí, en este basurero?

-Busco con que divertirme, debo aprovechar, mi tiempo está limitado.

-Si quiere le acompaño.

-Primero... tendría que quitarte esa mugre, y después tendría que ver que tan andrajosas están esas ropas.

-Le apoyo.

-¿Tú también Navi?

-Tiene, razón... se supone que por lo verde eras el "Saltamontes", pero ya no eres... simplemente eres un montículo de tierra.

-Eso ofende.

Seguramente seguirían, pero Zelda no tenía tiempo para que discutieran tendría que acelerar las cosas, por lo que tomo a Link de sus ropas, muy en contra de su propia voluntad y lo comenzó a arrastrar.

-¿Qu-Qué haces?

-Sigue discutiendo yo me encargare de llevarte a un lugar donde se te quite la mugre.

-Eso suena interesante ¡Tengo que verlo!- Con esas palabras la propia Navi hacia intentos por empujarlo para apurar el trayecto.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

-... ¿Qué hacemos aquí? pensé que lo llevaría a un lugar llamado "baño".

-Sería lo más adecuado, pero así será más rápido.

-¿Ah?

Navi simplemente no le entendía el punto, se encontraban en el puente que unía a la ciudadela y el castillo con las praderas de Hyrule, y eso seguramente no sería de gran ayuda, o al menos eso pensó hasta que vio cuando Link cayó al agua que rodeaba el lugar.

-Podrá ser princesa, pero no le da permiso para actuar como salvaje y empujar civiles al agua así como así- Iba a continuar pero sintió que algo rozo su tobillo -Eso... es del monstruo que encontré cuando llegue.

-¿Eso es todo?- Pregunto Navi un tanto decepcionada.

-Espera un poco.

Zelda se retiro por un momento de lugar, Link aprovechó de salir del agua, él mismo debía reconocerlo no había sido tan malo como pensó que podría ser, quizás fue muy duro con sus palabras.

-¿Pero qué demonios?

Fue la pregunta que escapo de la boca de pequeño héroe cuando sintió el agua a nueva cuenta, pero esta vez procedía de una manguera, y la sostenía el guardia que hace unas horas lo miraba mientras rompía las vasijas.

-Bien, puede retirarse.

-Como desee- Fueron las únicas palabras que salieron del guardia que se retiraba completamente realizado por haberse vengado del mocoso.

-Creo... que mejor no me retracto de lo de "salvaje".

-Eso fue extremo... Link te dije que dejases al guardia, ahora lo pagas- A pesar de sus palabra la risa que dejo escapar la delato, estaba fascinada con las acciones de la princesa, le estaba ayudando a fastidiar a Link de manera casi perfecta.

-Ahora hay que buscarte ropa decente.

Corrijo, ya era perfecta.

-¡Esta de broma!

-Tranquilo yo pago.

-¡Ese no es el punto!

-Me da igual, debería darte vergüenza ser héroe y estar vestido así- Y nuevamente era arrastrado pero esta vez seria por ropa.

-Y debería darte vergüenza ser princesa y actuar así.

-Soy tu casi soberana, no me faltes el respeto.

-Zelda dos, Link cero.

-Navi... Creo que preguntar de qué lado estas sería estúpido... Dos contra uno no es justo.

-Nuca peleaste en igualdad de condiciones, no te quejes.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Impa llevaba horas buscando, la princesa no estaba en los lugares que visito las otras dos veces, había registrado casi toda la ciudadela de Hyrule.

-No debí darle tres minutos de ventaja... quizás la secuestraron y ahora la que estará en problemas con el Rey seré yo...

Seguir preocupándose no le ayudaría mucho, buscar seria más efectivo.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

-No me gusta.

-Lo siento, pero esta pagado te lo quedas.

-Pero esta ropa pica.

-Quejumbroso.

En efecto Link, había sido arrastrado a una tienda y había aguantado bastante bien... Hasta que le hicieron ponerse la camisa de lino color crema y el pantalón café oscuro que llevaba ahora, de ahí en adelante todo empeoro para él, en especial por culpa de la mujer mercante, que no paraba de decir cosas que lo tierno que se veía... hasta que exploto, con lo que Zelda pago la ropa y la saco antes de que destrozara el local, pues ella tendría que pagarlo y gastar una cantidad de rupias que su padre si notaria.

-¡Aléjate malandrín!

La voz de Impa, como siempre potente lo seco de su pequeño recuerdo-trauma, lo peor es que se dirigía a atacarlo a él.

-Impa soy yo Link.

-A mi no me engañas, te pareces, pero Link jamás llevaría algo así.

-Impa...

-Silencio princesa, yo la protegeré de este pequeño delincuente- Con la mención de la palabra "princesa" todas las personas que pasaban comenzaron a centrar su atención en la pequeña riña que estaba por ocurrir.

-Princesa Zelda haga algo, o Link saldrá malherido.

-Ya no hay nada que hacer, Navi... Impa ignorándome a mí, a ti y a las palabras de Link.

-¡Navi! ¡Rápido! Dime cual es su punto débil, lo necesito- Navi comenzó a observarla detenidamente, posteriormente dirigió su mirada a Link.

-... No los hay...

-Es oficial, estoy muerto.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Como adoro la personalidad de Zelda de pequeña en el maga del "Ocarine of Time" (Dando órdenes a Link, aun cuando él no sabía que era la princesa) decidí usar algo parecido.

No se los exijo, pero dejen un review con su opinión, sea buena, mala, catastrófica, me alegraría el fin de trimestre XD (incluso lo malo, quizás me ayuda con lenguaje)

Hasta otra idea que se me venga, adiós.


End file.
